Savior with A Crossbow
by FelixRose
Summary: Daryl Dixon fanfic because...well...have you seen him? Babe. Comment! what you think or if there's spelling errors. Thank you! I LOVE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen, all I could do is lay low in my hammock as a group of strangers walked around below me, on the hard, blood covered prison floor. "Well someone had to be here, look at all of this shit." An accented rough voice said as one of the men kicked a zombies head aside. "Well of course, it not like they did it themselves Daryl." Another one said as he looked around the cell block, searching for any traces of the one who did it, searching for me. I shifted slightly, trying to get a better view. It was all over when a piece of the wall dismantled and fell below, near a boy with a sheriff's hat. "Who's there?!" The accented one yelled and brought up his crossbow, aiming it directly in my direction. Inwardly groaning, I started my slow decent until my old boots hit the cement with a thud. With a slow turn I faced the group, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my left ear and with a sigh, stomped my heel against the ground and looked at the group.

 **Daryl's POV:**  
I watched as she slowly descended. As she turned to look at me, loose blond strands fell from her messy bun and framed her round face. When our eyes met, there was a playful glint in her bluish gray eyes and a smirk upon her small mouth. It made my heart quicken; I wasn't sure if it was out of annoyance...or attraction. Annoyance. I thought. her nose was slightly upturned and her cheekbones were slightly lifted because of the smirk. But, it just made her even cuter. Yeah, defiantly annoyance. I thought trying to convince myself. Her small frame made me wonder how she had survived this long. Then judging by how pale she was, she must not go out very often because who was that pale naturally? It made me want to protect her. Okay now, I was now annoyed at her for making me feel like this. It wasn't me. I was also annoyed at myself for letting her do this to me. What ever it was that she was doing. I glanced at the rest of her, hoping for a distraction from her piercing gaze. I got the opposite. Her white v-neck t-shirt accentuated her hourglass frame. Her black leather vest didn't help; it just made her more attractive. Her jeans were worn out at the knees and very dirty. Her cowgirl boots completed the look. When I looked back up at her face, I could tell she knew I wasn't admiring just her clothing. I tightened my grip on my crossbow in anger at myself and this stranger who was making me feel this weird feelings with out even speaking.  
 **End**

As I turned, my gaze was drawn to a man pointing a crossbow in my face. His hair fell to his shoulders and was hanging in his face a bit. Even with the hair in the way, piercing blue eyes searched my face. His skin was tan and covered in grime. I could see his jaw flex as he debated his next move: shoot me or let me live. I hope it's the second one. I saw his eyes admire me. I smirked. Couldn't help it. When he should be decided if I was trustworthy or not, he was checking me out. I took his distraction as a good time to study him. He was firmly built; I could see his muscles flexing. Even through his dull greenish gray sleeveless shirt you could see how solid he was. He wore old jeans that were just as worn as his shirt and just as dirty as he was. When I looked back at his face, I noticed he needed to shave. He had about a weeks worth of hair there. His jaw and cheeks looked as though they were carved from stone. I looked back at his bright blue eyes just as his came back up. My grin grew; the faintest blush spread across his face. He knew I knew he was checking me out. Good. I thought until he tightened his grip on his crossbow. I knew I should be worried that he might kill me, but something told me it would be alright. Maybe it was the way his eyes kept wandering, or the uncertain look on his face, or the way his body was slowly relaxing. Either way, I wasn't worried. I looked towards the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked over to a closed cell door as the groups eyes followed me in confusion. Opening the door I peered into the darkness underneath the bed, where I fought to see the shadows of the kids. "Hey you can come out now, they are good guys, I promise!" I said as I opened the door.

 **Daryl's POV:**  
I walked in behind Felix admiring the swing of her hips. When I looked up, I was met with two sets of eyes. One was pale green and belonged to a kid about fifteen-sixteen. I could tell by the clench of his jaw and the fire in his eyes he had caught me checking out Felix. She must be special to him for him to get that mad. Either she was related somehow, maybe older sister or young aunt, or he had a crush on her. She was way out of his league though, not to mention too old for him. His shaggy brown hair fell in his face adding to look of anger. If he was a little older and not trying so hard, he might have been intimidating. Not to mention, he needed to beef up. The kid was on the scrawny side. He wore a gray shirt that hid under a raggedy, dirty zip up hoodie. He had worn jeans and boots like Felix's, though a bigger size. Even though he was scrawny, he was still bigger and about have a foot taller than her. Maybe they were related, they had the same small frame and facial structure. "These are my boys. Jakob," She pointed to the older one I had just been sizing up. "And Eli." She gestured to the little one looking up at me. I looked down at the little kid named Eli. His black cowboy hat was slightly too big for him, but it still didn't hide the bright blonde hair. He looked so much like his mother. Especially his bluish gray eyes. They were widened and jaw slacked with awe. Again he was small and wiry like his mother. He wore a white t-shirt with old jeans and mini black cowboy boots. It just added to resemblance between his mother and him. His pale, yet dirty, hand lifted in a slow wave. I did my best to smile at him. I glanced at Felix and found a pair of pale green eyes looking at me curiously. Why did he have to look at me like that? "His name is Ty." She explained. Ty's bright orangish red hair stuck in all directions. His face was so round. He smiled making his face look even fatter. It was so cute. I did my best to keep a straight face but judging by Felix's smirk I failed. It was hard especially as his chubby hands reached for me. He wore a dull gray long sleeved onesie with fuzzy blue pants and black socks, but it just showed how light his skin was. Was every one in this family pale? Ty made a strange noise, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad until I saw the playful smile still on his face. His nose was so tiny. Now, I get the expression button nose. He made another sound though louder and now I noticed both his arms were outstretched. What was I supposed to do? It must have showed on my face because Felix laughed and handed him to me. I held him by the waist. He looked slightly uncomfortable. How was I supposed to hold things like this so little and delicate? She came over and helped me fix him, now he's look up at me laying in my arms. I looked around her family and declared that they weren't so bad.  
 **En** d

"Hey little man." Daryl said and smiled at Eli ruffling his hair and his smile widened as Eli giggled. "Hello Mr. Daryl." Eli said with giant smile and ran off to play with Jakob. "Shit, that stench alone could drive every damn zombie away." Daryl said in disgust and handed baby Ty over to me as I cracked up laughing at his choice of words and carried him to a cell that held my things in it and layed him down on the bed, pushing the blankets to the side. I noticed Daryl had followed me, so I stepped back and taught him how to change a dirty diaper. "How the hell does this thing work!" He growled as he tried to stick the flaps on the diaper. I let out a laugh and smiled when he glared at me and took his hands, pulling apart the folds and laying the sticky side on the front of the diaper. I leaned over his shoulder to see Ty smiling up at Daryl's face. "He likes you." I spoke softly as Daryl smiled and shook his head. "It's so cute." I said and gently rested my head on his shoulder. He made a scoffing sound and turned his head to look at me. "Hell, he's almost as cute as you." He said and grinned at me as I felt my face heat up slightly.

I shook my head and leaned back as Rick, Daryl told me his name, came in and looked at us. "We are just discussing sleeping arrangements." Daryl look at Ty and looked back at Rick, "I'll sleep in here with Felix and the kids." He said and Rick gave a smirk. "Oh yes mighty Daryl please protect us with your big muscles and sexy crossbow." I said in between laughs as Rick cracked up laughing and shook his head and waved us off, walking away. Daryl got up and started walking away and I caught his hand. "I was kidding! You can sleep in here, please." I said and looked up at him confused as he squeezed my hand as he smirked."Don't worry darlin, I'm just getting my stuff from the cell block." I smiled up at him and took the sleeping Ty off the bed and moved him to his crib as I stood there and watched him sleep for a bit and then went to tuck all of the other kids in. Daryl got to Eli before I got done with saying good night with Jakob. I watched as Daryl leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling the blankets up and tucking them around him. I decided to sneak into the small bathroom and change into the clothes I had left in there from the previous night. I was just walking out of the door when I found daryl still sitting on Eli's bed. He was facing away from me as Eli was sitting up and looking at him. "Are you going to stay here forever with us?" He asked innocently. A soft smile came onto his face and he nodded his head. I came up behind him and put my hand on Daryl's shoulder and reached over and kissed Eli on the forehead. "Alright silly boy, time to get some sleep." He whined but sunk down into the bed. "Goodnight mommy, I love you. Goodnight Daryl, protect my mommy, okays?" He said and I smiled as Daryl leaned down and kissed him on the head and stood up looking at me and smiling before walking around me and disappearing into the bathroom. I sighed and climbed into my own bed. Minutes later I heard the click of the door as Daryl shut it again. He sighed as he layed out his sleeping bag and flopped his boots on the floor. I peaked over my shoulder and watched him for a second. His shirtless body, scars from his past looking shiny in the little light that's left. "Hey." I whispered at him and he turned his head around to look at me. I patted the bed next to me and scooted towards the wall. He paused for a while and finally gave in. He crawled into the bed next to me, pulled his sleeping bag on top of the blanket that was already there, and layed on his side facing me and looked at me. "Thank you for not blowing my brains out today." I said and he smirked, "You're welcome Darlin, now get some sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes, finally drifting off as I felt the heat of Daryl's body getting closer.


	3. Chapter 3

*2 weeks later*

I stretched, pulling the blankets to me and rolled, making a thumping sound as I hit the floor. I started laughing hysterically as Daryl peaked over the bed confused. His eyes widened as he scrambled from the bed and picked me up carefully, running out of the cell room and looked around. "HERSHEL! WE NEED A DOCTOR! DAMMIT HERSHEL." He yelled as an old man ran over to us. "Get her on the bed! Get my supplies they're in the hallway! Now!" He said as he took my face in his hands. "You'll be okay. Just stay calm Felix." He said talking directly to me as Daryl rushed in and sat next to me, throwing Hershel his things and holding me to the bed. I screamed as Hershel pulled my arm, and it all went black.

 **Daryl's P.O.** V  
I looked at Hershel in shock as her body went limp. "Don't panic, she just passed out. It's better for the both of us." He said, I felt myself wincing as he snapped her wrist back into place. I helped him put the cast on, and watched it harden slowly. He stitched up a crack in her forehead, telling me she must of hit it just right on the floor for it to split a perfect line through her eyebrow. I ran and got her a cold wash cloth as Hershel put his things away and sat on the bed, opposite of where I sat. I sat there looking down at her and put the wash cloth on her forehead, careful of the stitching, to see Hershel smiling at me from the corner of my eye. "What the hell you starin at ya old geezer." I grunted at him and he shook his head. "You have feelings for her, and you can't deny it." He said, and it was my turn to shake my head. "I see the way you look at her, and knowing you, you will too much of a hard ass to tell her. She likes you too. She looks at you all the time." He continued, staring right at me. "I don't give a damn about no one." I said and glared at him and he scoffed. "She is exactly what you need in a world like this, don't lose her." He said and got off the bed, careful not to wake her, and left the cell. I sighed and looked down at her and without thinking, reached down and grasped her hand, locking our fingers together. I yawned and rested my head on her stomach, drifting off into a light sleep.  
 **End.**

I blinked my eyes open slowly as I stretched, and felt something heavy on my wrist. Looking down at the cast, I remembered everything that happened. I drowsily looked around and stopped when I saw Daryl sleeping and resting his head on my stomach. I smiled brightly and lightly moved the hair out of his face. I continued to run my hand through his hair and went to move my other hand, only to find Daryl's hand tightly holding mine. I silently awed and held back with the same tightness and smiled at him as he slowly woke up and looked at me. Resting my hand on the side of his face, my thumb stroked over the soft skin of his cheek bone. He smiled and slowly got up to stand next to me, tugging softly on my hand. "Let's get you up and movin." He said helping me out of bed and leading me outside by a hand on the small of my back.

As soon as we stepped outside I was met by the fast sounds of my boys footsteps as they ran at me, both screaming mom and hugging me. I smiled as Daryl rubbed Eli's head and smiled as Jakob hugged him. "Where's baby Ty?" I asked, and everyone went quiet. "He went to heaven momma." Eli said softly and I smiled sadly. "He's been sick for a while, and I'm glad he isn't struggling anymore. " I said and he smiled at me and pulled Jakob's hand, dragging him to see a tomato, as Jakob laughed at how excited he got that it was turning red. Daryl walked up to me and shook his head. "I'm sorry for your lose, he had the best life. Yer a good mother." He said and awkwardly gave me a one armed hug.

I smiled up at him and looked around at how much this place has grown. All the runs we've done, we bring back metal. So all the fences around the prison are double protected, and are now completely metal. People are happy, safe, tarting families, Carol is running a daycare and happily newly engaged to a gorgeous guy named Reed. Rick has this thing with a girl too, Sam, even if he won't admit it. "Hey" Daryl nudged my arm. "I'm going hunting, do you wanna come?" I hesitated and then nodded, "I don't have a weapon, so I'll just learn today." I said and he smiled and pulled his crossbow on his back, nodding head in the direction we are going and took the lead.

*couple hours later*

We were sitting in the middle of a field, tall grass surrounding us. The little fire Daryl made was keeping us warm, also cooking 2 of the squirrels he managed to easily kill. "Here" he said quietly, handing me a squirrel and continued to attach the others onto a string, filled with hooks. I quietly watched him and pulled off all of the meat from the bones, throwing them into the fire as I held out the hanky full of meat to him. He looked at me and shook his head. "Daryl, please eat. You need it just as much as I do, and besides, I'd feel really bad if you didn't." I said slightly looking at him and he sighed and let out a small smile and took the meat, shoving it into his mouth all at once. I giggled and ate the meat he didn't take. His head snapped up as we heard a branch snap. He looked at me and motioned with his hand for me to stay down. He peaked over the tall grass and looked at me and smiled, motioning with his head. I snuck up by him and peaked in the direction of where he was looking. I stared in confusion and looked at him and he shrugged. "A horse? Still alive?" I said and snuck forward, but before I could he snatched my elbow. He gave me a worried glare and I smiled. "I want to see how close I can get, cover me?" I said and slowly stood up, making sure the horse could see me. "Hey baby, I'm not going to hurt ya, I promise." I said and slowly stepped within inches of it. It looked up from eating and stared at me. I stopped at held out a hand as it's leg twitched and it silently and cautiously stepped forward. I smiled as it touched its nose to my hand and I stepped forward to rub it's neck. "Ey big guy. It's okay now. We can bring you back and feed you and even get you water. There's really nice grass, a big open space." I said as I looked at Daryl who was slowly carrying a rope up and hanging it around it's neck. I heard him gasp in surprise and I turned, seeing other horses stepping out of the woods and into the tall grass, grazing quietly around us. A little colt bounded up to Daryl and ran circles around him. "Someone must have had a breeding ranch, because clydesdales don't usually just pop out of no where." He said and looked around at the heard. "Give me a lift" I said and he looked at me to protest but I gave him a stern look. "Damn woman, just don't get yer self killed." He said and heaved me up as I stepped on his hands. I threw myself up, straddling the bare back of the horse. "Well" I said sitting on top of his back, looking down at Daryl. "We can take them back to camp." I said and he nodded and ran to gather the things, stomping out the fire in the process. He came back to me and handed the gear up and took the rope. I smiled as the rest of the horses started to follow the lead of the horse I was on.

As we arrived to camp, the others cleared the way and smiled when we led the group into the clear pasture. Daryl helped me down, grabbing my hips and hoisting me to the ground. I blushed and took the rope off of the neck of the horse. Rick shouted at everyone telling them to get ready and make some stables so the horses will be protected.


End file.
